Black Lagoon: Reloaded
by SWDarkstone
Summary: Months after Roberta's Blood Trail the crew of the Black Lagoon are still hard at work. Only something about Rock has changed and even he isn't exactly sure what it is. Roanapur is full of dangerous people like Revy Two Hands, Boss Chang, and Balalaika, just to name a few. So what happens when they find out that Rock may be the most dangerous one of them all? (WARNING: Brutal/Dark)


**Episode 1: Back to Buisness**

Rock sat on the Black Lagoon's deck, propping himself against the rail, his legs dangling over the side. His bare feet felt the salty spray of the water as the boat powered through it. Despite having rolled up his pants to just below his knees the bottom of each leg was dark and wet. With his arms folded along the cool length of the metal railing he rested his chin atop them and took a deep breath of the tropical air. Damn it was hot. His once carefully groomed hair was a mess of dark strands whipping in the wind. His bangs were long enough now that he could see them as they danced around. Despite the pressed shirt and tie he still wore he looked less and less like the office man he once was. He sported a healthy tan to go along with his improved physique. He wouldn't be winning any muscle man competitions by any means, but after just over two years with the Lagoon crew he had filled out some. Rock had to admit that running for your life and handling cargo all the time was a hell of a work out. Surprisingly despite all the drinking, smoking, and general piss poor food he ate he felt better than he ever had back in Japan.

Too bad his mind didn't share his body's new found health. He couldn't really explain it, but something in him had changed. He wasn't exactly sure when, but he knew it had been during the hunt for Roberta. Mr Chang had put him into a bad spot about helping Garcia Lovelace. No. That wasn't fair and Rock knew it. Despite Dutch being adamant that the Lagoon Company was going to stay out of it Rock would have helped the kid anyway. It wouldn't have been the first time he'd taken a job outside the Lagoon Company and it hadn't been the last. Despite being the newest, Revy would say piss poor member of the crew, Rock had begun to garner the attention of some very important people in Roanapur. His reputation as a negotiator was starting to catch on. In the months since helping Garcia Lovelace, and yes he considered what he'd done to be helping, Rock had taken a few solo jobs in the city. Mostly helping settle disputes over territory for the smaller gangs before things turned bloody and attracted the attention of the big guns like Hotel Moscow or the Triads. Sister Yolanda had called him in as an outside mediator for a deal so that her less than trusting clients would be satisfied that things were on the up and up. It helped that the Lagoon Company had such a good reputation for being completely diligent where clients were concerned. Rock used that reputation as an opening when he was called on to perform these solo jobs. Hell once he'd even helped a group of prostitutes haggle a better cut of the profits from their pimp. That had been...interesting to put it mildly. The girls had been so happy with the results they made it very clear that Rock never had to pay for some fun where they were concerned. If you'd told Rock that one day he'd be brokering the cost verses time where a blow job was concerned he would have gagged. Gagged hehe. Ok what was wrong with him? That shouldn't even have occurred to him, much less be funny. Still it was funny. Yeah something in him had changed.

The more he thought about it the more it came together. It had definitely been while he was putting his plans into action in order to not only return Roberta to Garcia, but to keep the maid's insane idea of revenge from turning all of Roanapur into a smoldering sink hole. Rock wanted to do good, to make a difference. He wanted to save people not just give up and let all the dark things in the world eat away at him. So then why had he told Revy that he'd joined her in the darkness back then? He didn't want to join her there. Rock knew he wasn't like Revy or Dutch, or even Benny. The blond hacker had become jaded during his time in Roanapur whether he admitted it to himself or not. So the question on Rock's mind was what had changed? What exactly was squirming around in the back of his awareness and why wasn't he even the least bit worried about it? Rather he had this curious acceptance. That was really the best word he had right now. Acceptance. That was the only word that fit. Rock knew that the depravity of Roanapur and the dangers of working for the Lagoon Company had become far less shocking to him. Things that would have left him quaking and stupefied back on that fateful day when Revy and Dutch had taken him hostage didn't even register now. It wasn't as if he didn't see the world for what it was, in fact Rock knew he was even more aware of things now. Not just how the underbelly of humanity worked, but little things too. It was like his eyes were really open for the first time in his life. Everything from the way a pickpocket angled towards their target in a crowd to the minute facial tick of a hired gun during a meeting. His awareness was at an all time level and yet he still couldn't grasp just what it all meant when it came down to his own being. Yes he was changing and he could take stock of the more obvious aspects of himself, but there was still something hiding below the surface. A puzzle his brain just couldn't sort out. It was like he was just waiting for some final part to fall into place so he could truly understand it. Deep in thought he absently watched the rich blue of the water as it whipped by, its surface a vast sparkling garden as the sun reflected back at him.

 **•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

Below deck Dutch sat at the controls, shades firmly in place, a cigarette poking out of the corner of his mouth. The ember at its tip glowed faintly in protest as he spoke, each word causing it to bob up and down while his deep baritone filled the cabin. "Something on your mind Revy?"

The gunslinger aptly nick named Two Hands, sat on the floor leaning against the dull gray metal wall with a deep scowl pulling her face down. "Yep." she barked quietly. Hands gripping her knees as she crossed her legs so she could lean forward, her plum bangs falling to cover her eyes before she lurched back in frustration to bang her head against the thick wall. Even with the cushioning her ponytail provided she winced and rubbed at the back of her head, annoyed with herself and the wall in equal measure. "Fuck!" she growled before giving her boss a glare. "I do have a damn brain Dutch. I think now and then."

"Want to talk about it?" the large black man offered before taking a drag on his cigarette, keeping it held lightly in the hand he returned to the throttle beside his seat. Before him the azure water spread out with islands dotting the distant horizon now and then. Above it the sky was a mirror copy only with white clouds floating listlessly along. The sight would make a pretty painting Dutch thought to himself as he waited for Revy to decide if she wanted to take him up on his offer. He knew his long time gunner wasn't the sort to talk unless she felt like it. Words weren't her thing.

"What the hell makes you think I need to talk about any fuckin thing Dutch?" Revy growled with a sneer.

"Everybody needs to talk now and then." he replied knowingly, letting her sour tone slide right over him. "Besides as your employer it's my job to make sure you function at your best. Can't have you half assing just because it's your time of the month or anything." tossing the jibe at her with a crooked grin.

If anybody else in the world other than Dutch had dared say that to Revy Two Hands they would have been dead before they hit the floor. Rock, who got away with a whole lot of shit others did not, wouldn't have been that brave. Even now she felt her fingers twitching to go for her guns, but she held back. Her eyes on the other hand were burning daggers as she kept the glare going strong. "You know damn well I do even better work when I'm on the rag Dutch. Something about me bleeding makes me want to share the love."

Dutch gave a solemn nod. "That you do Revy, that you do."

"Grrr!" she threw her hands up in defeat before finally relenting. When Dutch was in his guru phase she knew he'd get it out of her in the end anyway. "It's Rock ok!" biting off each word.

"It's always Rock." he said around the cigarette as he returned it to his lips for another drag. Hiding his amusement when he heard her snarling intake of breath. He'd scored a direct hit with that one.

"No its not!" she spat in a huff.

"Yes it is." he returned levelly.

"Kiss my ass Dutch!" she turned away to stare out the narrow windshield, pretending she gave a damn about the scenery. She hated not having a better come back than that. She hated it even more that whatever was going on with Rock was bothering her. It wasn't like she had anything to bitch about. Well not really. It was just something itching at her, something just outside of her reach and that was what really had her worked up. Rock was her partner and she had to be able to trust in that. Despite all the shit she gave him, rightly deserved shit mind you, she had to know that when it came time to do his job he could. Revy didn't know what was pissing her off about Rock and since this wasn't something she could fix by drilling it full of holes with her guns she just sat there silently fuming. It wasn't like she really cared about the asshole she lied to herself.

Dutch let things stay that way for a few minutes, finishing off his smoke, adding the butt the growing collection in the ashtray on the dash in front of him. Leaning down to his right, he fished around in the cooler tucked amid the thick cables beside his seat. A cold beer was way over due. The first one he tossed over to Revy without looking. The wet smack as she caught the dripping can easily was quickly followed by the hissing pop as she opened it. Taking out another beer for himself he popped it open single-handedly with the practiced ease of a long time drinker and took a hefty swallow of the refreshing goodness. Keeping his eyes away from Revy he approached the elephant in the room.

"So what did he do this time?" be began, sounding for all the world like a parent speaking with a teacher about their problematic child. Which really wasn't that far off when you stopped to think about it.

Revy downed most of her beer before resting her wrist against her forehead. The tips of her fingers began to dent the can in slowly, as anger started to get the best of her. "Nothing." she growled.

"Nothing?" his civil tone questioning.

Her jaw flexed as she ground out the words. "Fuckin bastard hasn't done a damn thing."

Dutch cut a side long glance at the curvy gunslinger, one of his brows arching slightly. "Uh huh." He left her to continue at her own pace. He'd learned a long time ago how to handle this little firecracker, not just as her employer, but as her friend. There was something on her mind no doubt, but if he pushed it she'd just lock up and that would be that. She'd let it simmer in that head of hers until it boiled over and she finally snapped in the worst way and at the worst time. Best to let Revy set the pace so long as she was willing to talk. This wasn't a job after all, they were just talking. Had this been part of a job, something important to getting things done, Dutch would have handled it in a more direct manner.

After a few minutes she started again. "I can't explain it Dutch." she growled. "Ever since that bitch maid came back and turned Roanapur into her own fuckin war zone Rock's been...I don't know, different. It's like there's this buzz I get off him." She paused to try and figure out what words to use, but thinking along those lines was most definitely not in her skill set. Her brain started to hurt. "He's Rock, but he ain't Rock." was all she could come up. With an angry grunt she finished off the beer and crushed the can completely before dropping it to the floor in front of her crossed legs with a hollow little clink.

Dutch knew exactly what she was getting at. He'd felt it too. There was something off about their little Japanese businessman now days. Rock didn't carry himself any different. Didn't mess up when it came to jobs, well any more than usual. He wasn't moping around or fussing about anything, again no more than usual. All in all he'd been a model employee of the Lagoon Company. Still there was something just off about him. "You tried talking to him?" he asked.

"Prick acts like he doesn't know what the fuck I'm talking about." Her growling voice slipped into a high toned mockery of Rock. "I'm fine Revy honest. Don't worry about me Revy. Nothing's wrong Revy." She waved a dismissive hand in the air. "Fuckin pisses me off. Asshole should feel goddamn grateful that I even give a shit, but does he? Hell no! I tell ya Dutch he's gonna give me a fuckin ulcer. Makes me want to beat the little shit into a goddamn hole."

Dutch let a smile play along the corners of his mouth at the mental image that sprang to mind. "Might do him some good."

"Don't tempt me Dutch." she warned.

"Yeah you're right. Cut the kid a break this time." he admitted. "But you're right on the other part too." Reaching up to the dash he sat his beer down so he could pull a cigarette from the open pack there, his other hand bringing a lighter from his vest pocket. There was a brief flare of light as the cancer stick lit up. After taking a long drag to enjoy the hot addiction in his lungs he went on. "Rock isn't the same. Sure we can't see it, but that doesn't mean its not there. I've had my own thoughts about our boy for a while now. I haven't told Benny this, but I will tell you seeing as how he's your partner."

He let those words hang in the air so Revy got the point of just how serious what he said next would be. The intent wasn't lost on her. Pushing her bangs back with a quick hand she leaned forward a bit to listen.

"What Rock did...How he handled all that stuff with the maid and that Lovelace kid." Dutch took a moment to expel a thick ribbon of smoke. "Revy he had it all figured out from the start. He played chess with the big boys back in town. You hear me? Rock turned Hotel Moscow and the Triads into pieces he just moved around the board. Not to mention how easily he pulled the Rip-Off church and those US soldiers into things. On top of that he knew just how to pull the strings so that pyscho bitch maid danced right along with his plans. That shit ain't right. Rock shouldn't be able to understand somebody like her enough to do that. You feel me?"

Revy barked out a laugh, stretching her legs out in a very unladylike manner. "Right. I'll shit ya a golden egg if that's what you really think happened Dutch. You can't be fuckin serious."

Shaking his head the large man bit down on his cigarette. She really didn't understand he thought to himself. "Revy you're not getting what I'm saying."

She cocked her head to the side, staring up the big man. Her anger settling onto the back burner as her curiosity got the better of her. "Why don't you spell it out for me. Just what the hell am I not getting Dutch?"

Several tense moments passed before Dutch spoke again. When he did his voice was low and thoughtful. "He scared me Revy." the admission heavy as it left his lips.

She blinked. "Bullshit." Revy knew Dutch was as cool as they came. Even in the midst of a gunfight, surrounded and down to his last bullet Dutch wouldn't crack. He'd sort things out, make a plan, and then put his head down and get things done. That was just how he was. There just wasn't a way that Rock could scare Dutch. Sure Rock had balls bigger than was good for him, but he was also fucking stupid as shit at times. She'd seen him piss off Balalaika to the point the leader of Hotel Moscow pulled iron on him. To this day Revy wasn't sure how they'd all come out of that one. Something weird had passed between Balalaika and Rock, and it had left the Russian laughing when she'd suddenly just walked away. Maybe once they were back in port she'd ask her about that.

"I'm serious." he warned, sucking down hard on the cigarette till it almost burned itself out between his lips. Dutch's deep sigh accompanied by the encircling smoke filled the cabin. "It's like this...Sure Rock has a way with words, he can read people and situations to turn things around, Hell that's why we've kept him around all this time. He's shit in a fight and he'd be as lost in Roanapur as a new born kitten, but the man can talk his way out of damn near anything." Taking the cigarette from his lips he crushed it out in the over flowing ashtray on the dash. "But Revy he turned trained soldiers and killers for hire into puppets."

Revy snorted. She just couldn't picture Rock as the bad guy in the shadows type. "You're giving him too much damn credit Dutch. Rock was playing the fuckin saint like he always does, that's all. That jackass just wanted to save-"

"He wanted to save who Revy?" his sharp question cut her off mid sentence.

Dutch looked over at her squarely this time, making sure he had her full attention. He didn't want her normal level of bullheaded snark to miss anything he was about to say.

"Just who do you think Rock was trying to save Revy? Sure as Hell wasn't the Lovelace kid. He threw that boy right in front of that cyborg maid with a gun in his hand. It's a damn miracle that bitch didn't blow the boy's head off herself. You told me how fucked up her brains were. Hell even you didn't want to tangle with her by the end of it."

"Fuck you talkin about Dutch?" her anger rising to a boil instantly. There wasn't a damn soul she wouldn't throw down with if push really came to shove, Even Balalaika and Chang weren't exceptions.

The big man ignored her and went on. "Rock laid down a plan that cost a lot of people their lives Revy. He used that kid just like he used everybody else. Hell he even used us. Rock hired Lagoon to play a part in his plan. Do you get what I'm saying Revy? Our boy put us on the same hot plate as everybody else. He wasn't guessing and he wasn't just going on luck. Rock told me himself that if we played our cards right we could score big time after it was all said and done. He knew what he was doing. Knew people were dying and more would die and that the Lovelace kid might very well end up in a body bag himself. That he might end up with not only Hotel Moscow, the Triads, and the United States with a hardon for his ass. That you, me, or Benny could end up dead...Rock knew all that and he still went through with it. That is some cold shit right there."

Revy wanted to argue, Hell she wanted to shoot something so bad she felt like screaming, but she couldn't. Dutch was right. She'd never known all the details about what Rock had pulled off back then, but she remembered how pissed off she'd been afterwards. How she'd laid Rock to the deck and stormed off after he was so happy about everything. He'd actually stood there with that dopey grin on his face talking about how he'd taken his first steps into the dark or some shit. As if Rock knew a damn thing about what it was to really be dark on the inside. Even as she sat there, seething quietly for a change, Revy had to admit that after everything Dutch had just told her she was even angrier. Could Rock really be capable of things like that? She thought she had him all figured out by now, even if she didn't have herself figured out when it came to him.

"Shit." she muttered under her breath, letting her head slump back to rest against the wall. Rock you fuckin bastard she thought.

 **•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

Back up on deck Rock was laying flat on his back, eyes closed against the blinding sun over head. His shirt was open and loose around his torso, while the white undershirt he wore was sticky with sweat and salt spray. His tie was stuffed into the pocket of his slacks, which were flapping to and fro against his legs as the breeze moved over him. If not for the welcome relief it provided he was sure he'd have been pouring sweat like a fountain. Damn it really was hot today. Folding his hands behind his head he blew out a long contented breath. Still things could be worse. Their latest job had gone off without a hitch. Easy pick up and now they were on their way back to Roanapur to deliver the goods for Mr Chang. Just a few more hours and he could...Hmm. What could he do? Go drinking at the Yellow Flag? Sit around the office? Watch TV in his room? With a bit of a frown he imagined that what he'd most likely be doing was getting reamed and pushed around by Revy. It seemed to be her favorite pass time. He gave a chuckle and resigned himself to his fate. Not like he could do anything about it. They were partners after all. The Lagoon Company duo so to speak. Still though it did irk him that he couldn't come up with anything to do besides the normal routine. Surely there had been things he liked to do back in Japan. He'd done things right? Things he enjoyed. Maybe it was time he got a hobby or something. Rock let his thoughts drift around in a hazy warm mix as sleep slowly over took him. He had time to nap since Roanapur was a good ways off.

 **•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

The city of Roanapur was a singular gathering of the worst possible representations of the human equation. A cesspool of crime the likes of which you couldn't truly grasp unless you lived there. Not that any sane person should want to live there. The average life expectancy was about 48 hours for those who didn't know how to play the game. The city wasn't large by the standards of the more civilized world, but compared to the villages closest to it, the thing might as well have been a vast metropolis. Nearly every major criminal organization had some form of a foot hold within its festering boundaries and any and all vices could be had for the right price. There simply wasn't a sin that this city couldn't provide. Even the towering Buddha statue that stood in the bay hadn't escaped the city's influence. Its face long ago marred to the point that only the serenely smiling lips remained. It wasn't one of those fat happy Buddhas either. Its slim form seeming to say that even faith starved in Roanapur. Yes this puckered scar on the ass of the world was all that and more, but it was also the home port of the Lagoon Company.

Dutch guided the Black Lagoon smoothly next to the dock as up on deck Rock and Benny hopped onto the pier and began tying the ropes to secure the boat in place. Cutting the engines, Dutch ran through the checklist for settling the boat for some down time. Flipping switches, resetting instruments, all things in their place and done he stood from the pilot's chair.

Massaging the side of his neck with one strong hand he watched Revy stand. "All ashore." he said before heading to the hatch. Revy followed behind him, a black briefcase in hand. "Revy you and Rock take Mr Chang his stuff. Benny and me will handle things here."

"Not a problem." came her quick reply.

Dutch caught the undertone in her words and knew she was still thinking about the thing with Rock. This wasn't good. Those two had to work together and it just wouldn't do for there to be something between them like this. It wasn't as simple as being bad for business and he knew it. Revy had a legendary short temper and Dutch knew that if Rock stepped on that particular landmine right now it could go very bad. Despite his own cool exterior, Dutch wouldn't want to be the focus of her ire so he decided to at least try to keep all his employees alive.

Halfway up the ladder her stopped and craned his head to look back at the plum haired death dealer. "We don't have any jobs lined up right now. So no hurry getting back."

Revy saw her reflection in Dutch's circular shades, watching the scowl that twisted her features. "Means I can get shit faced at the Flag." She had a pretty good idea what Dutch was hinting at, but she'd be damned if she was going to go along with it. Fuck Rock and whatever the Hell was going on. Wasn't her fault if the little piss ant was making things weird for everybody. She was pretty sure that if she asked Benny he'd have something to say about it too. It was one thing after another with Rock and she was damn well getting fed the fuck up with it.

"Revy." That single word was an order, request, and a warning all rolled into one.

Slamming the heel of her free hand to her forehead she gave in. "Fucks sake fine!" Huffing her cheeks out, the scowl still fixed in place. "I'll talk to the little shit. Ok you happy now mista bossman?" her snark rising up to rear its all too familiar head.

Dutch stared at her just long enough to get his point across that yes he expected her to do just that, and then he climbed the rest of the way up on deck.

"Asshole." Revy muttered under her breath before she followed him.

On the pier Benny was stretching his arms high overhead with a loud sigh of relief. "Good to be home." Looking towards the city proper, he untied his long ponytail so he could run his fingers through his hair before pulling it all back and retying it.

Beside him Rock was checking his knot work, crouching down to inspect the thick ropes with a determined look. He didn't want Revy giving him crap about how even a retarded monkey tied better knots than he did. He felt that he'd gotten quite good at rope work, but apparently he still wasn't up to her standards even after all this time. The blond man's words gave him pause though. Home. Was Roanapur his home now? It still didn't feel right using that word with this city. What was home to him after all? Wasn't home meant to be a safe place? If so then he certainly couldn't call Roanapur home by any means. Cutting his eyes over to watch Dutch and Revy hop onto the pier he gave a sigh. Hell he couldn't even say he felt safe around a certain Chinese/American woman considering how often her guns were aimed at him. Rock wasn't even sure when the last time he felt safe was. Aside from the minute instances of relief that came when he knew he wasn't going to die in some horrible way that is.

Revy trudged her way down the pier, shoving the back of Rock's head as she went by. "Let's go Rock. We got a job to finish." she barked the command.

"Hey!" Rock almost went head first into the water, only by wrapping both his arms around the pylon did he manage to avoid it.

"Lights a wastin." was her only reply.

"Yeah yeah I got it." sighing as he stood. Was that women ever going to stop being so hard on him?

Benny was beside him, both hands stuffed into his pockets. "I'd tell you to be more assertive Rock, but I really don't want to get you killed." the tall lanky man quipped as he rocked back and forth on his heels, not even trying to hide the grin on his face.

Rock knew exactly what he meant. Revy would only allow so much before she went crazy. "Don't worry about it Benny. I'm used to it." Scratching the back of his head he grinned up at the taller man. "Besides it wouldn't be Revy if she didn't chew me out right?"

"Truer words never were spoken." the hacker admitted with a rueful smile.

"Rock." Dutch's booming voice caused both men to turn his way as he approached them. His boots thudding heavily on the weather worn planks underfoot. "Take the car and head over to Mr Chang's. Revy has the delivery."

"Sure thing." Rock asserted, turning to head off. Dutch's hand on his shoulder held him fast.

"Rock in case you weren't aware she's not in the best of moods." came the serious warning from the big man.

Rubbing the back of his neck Rock first looked over to where Revy was leaning against the red GTO, puffing away on a cigarette, and then up into the shaded eyes of his boss. "Yeah I sorta had that impression." he sheepishly admitted.

Beside them Benny was quiet, just listening. He wasn't exactly sure what was the cause of it, but lately there was something going on. There was this building tension between Revy and Rock, but he had decided to bury his head in the proverbial sand of his computers rather than dwell on it. Conflict just wasn't his thing after all. Dutch was the boss so let him sort things like that out.

"Just so we are on the same page Rock let me spell it out for you." Dutch used his impressive bulk to impart just how adamant he was about this as he leaned down, the hand on Rock's shoulder squeezing just a little bit. Pushing his shades more firmly into place as he stared the smaller man down. "Whatever it is between you two needs to get sorted. The sooner the better."

Not able to meet his own reflection in those shades, Rock looked away. "I know I know, but Dutch I don't know what's going on. Honest. You know how it is with her. Even her good moods are scary."

Patting Rock's shoulder Dutch gave a toothy grin. "You got that right. Still you could try talking to her. See what's eating at her all the same. Couldn't hurt am I right?" letting his hand fall away as he stepped back.

Rock winced. "Yeah actually it could hurt...a lot."

Benny stifled a chuckle as he headed past them and towards the warehouse that served as the Lagoon Company's dock office.

"Hmm." Dutch rubbed his neatly bearded chin as if deep in thought. "I could lend you a bulletproof vest."

"Not funny Dutch." Rock stated matter-of-factly.

In the distance Revy shouted. "Move you're ass Rock!"

With a heavy sigh the former office man's shoulders slumped. "Well I'm off to get my ass kicked sooner or later." Turning to head towards the car and the obviously irritated plum haired woman waiting on him with her arms crossed over her chest.

Dutch couldn't help but compare Rock's slow steps to those of a man headed for the gallows. Yeah there was something really off with his two employees. He only hoped it worked itself out before it began to effect business. Friends or not that was something he just would not tolerate.

 **•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

A short time later Rock found himself alone with Revy as he drove the red GTO through the city. The car thrummed with power to spare, but he kept it at a reasonable speed unlike Benny would have. The sun was makings its way towards the horizon, already the taller buildings were beginning to cut into the fiery orb in the sky. Beside him Revy was slouched down in the seat, booted feet up on the dash, cigarette lightly clasped between two fingers of the hand resting in her lap. Every now and then she'd lift her it to her lips and take a short draw. Her other arm was folded behind her head and she was staring out the passenger window, but not really looking at anything. Also she was quiet. Rock was doing his best to ignore how the silence that had dominated the air since they left the dock was becoming oppressive. Outside the city slipped by in alternating blurs of lights and people set against the backdrop of aging buildings and trash strewn alleys.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "So...Dutch wants us to...um...talk." Hoping to cut through the invisible wall between them.

"Yay for Dutch." her words laced thick with sarcasm.

She was definitely not in a good mood. Cutting a quick glance her way Rock saw that she was tapping a foot lightly against the dash. She was on edge about something, but what? He wracked his brain for anything he might have said or done lately. Maybe something he hadn't? It was hard to come up with anything concrete, after all Revy was hardly the most rational person in the first place. Deciding to try the direct approach, he braced for impact.

"Well is there anything you want to talk about?" He really hoped he didn't sound like he wanted to be anywhere but in this car right now.

Finishing her smoke she snuffed it into the ashtray and twisted on the seat to lean against the door. Now facing him she leveled her amber eyes right at him. He could actually feel her staring at him even after he returned his gaze to the road.

When she spoke her voice was dripping with venom. "You fuckin tell me Rock."

"Tell you what? How am I supposed to know what goes on in your head?"

Narrowing her eyes she all but spat the words at him. "This ain't about me Rock. It's about you."

Confusion wrote itself on his face. "Me? What did I do?"

"Fuck if I know." she admitted before jabbing an accusing finger towards him. "There's something off with you. I can feel it."

"You can feel it? What are you a Jedi or something now?" forcing a little bit of a laugh into his words. The low growl that came from her side of the car let him know that had been a bad idea.

"Don't fuck with me Rock."

"What do you want me to say Revy? You're not giving me anything to work with. I mean, ok you say you don't know of anything I've done wrong, but you have this feeling. What does that even mean? A feeling like what exactly?"

Laying one leg over the other she once more started to tap her foot, the loose laces swaying in the air every which way as she did so. In exasperation she ran a hand down her face, fingers raking over her lips before she tried again. Why was this so damn hard? "Like...Like...I don't know ok! I just know something is wrong, but you act like shit's peachy as a whore with her mouth full."

Rock's eyes went wide and he gave her a quick side long glance. "Um, ok. Well that was colorful."

"See!" Suddenly leaning in close to him, her finger poking his arm hard. "That shit right there! That's what I'm talkin about." She gave a groan of pure irritation and shoved him so hard he nearly took the car into the other lane.

"Revy! Jesus!" Rock yelped in shock.

"You act like everything is cool Rock, but it ain't. Not by a long shot. Just come out with it." she demanded.

His own nerves starting to fray he snapped back. "Come out with what? Just what is it you think is wrong Revy? You're not making any sense!"

For fucks sake she wanted to punch him so bad! She knew there was something up and she knew it had to do with Rock, but she didn't know how to put it into words. It was something she just felt on some level, some itch she couldn't scratch. He wanted her to explain it to him, but she couldn't even explain it to herself. Great now even she thought it sounded crazy.

She did try though, forcing herself to speak as calmly as she could. "Rock all I know is that it's you." Seeing him open his mouth she stopped him in his tracks. "Just shut up and listen dipshit. I can't tell you what's wrong because I don't damn well know myself. There's just some shit rubbing me the wrong way ok. Like I can just feel it." Huffing her cheeks out in agitation. "All I fuckin know is its you Rock. Something about you...GRRRR! Fuck!" Slamming her fist against the car door as she spun back to face forward, her skin heated with anger and frustration. This talking shit wasn't her thing. Putting holes in things, now that was what she was good at.

He was beginning to understand now. Revy was picking up on it too. This, whatever it was, that was going on with him. The thing he'd been trying to figure out himself with no luck. He'd thought maybe it was just stress or perhaps even a form of PTSD brought on by his extended exposure to the type of life he'd had since joining up with the Lagoon Company. All this time Rock had been pretty sure that he'd done a good job of keeping it to himself, but apparently Revy was onto him. That also implied that Dutch was noticing it too if him wanting the two of them to sort things out was any indication. Well this was a fine mess Rock thought with a very long sigh.

"Revy listen." he began. "You're right there is something...something I've been thinking about lately. I understand, I really do. You keep trying to say what's on your mind, but you just can't. I've had the same problem. I've come to the realization that I've changed in some way. Only thing is I don't quite know how I've changed. Something in here is hiding from me." Tapping his temple with a finger to make his point.

With a groan she let her head fall forward, shoulders slumping. "How the fuck can you not know what's in you're own damn head?"

He couldn't help but grin just a little. "Same way you don't know what your problem is with me."

"I told you!" Seething now. "For one damn thing you act like nothing is wrong!"

"I'm not acting." he countered.

"Goddamn it Rock I swear to fuckin god I'll beat the shit out of you right here in this fuckin car!" she threatened, cracking the knuckles of one hand slowly as it formed into a fist.

To his credit Rock did not leap from the car. Something which was not lost on him in fact. Suddenly he was calm, too calm, especially considering Revy was a heartbeat away from jumping him it sounded like. Why was he so calm suddenly? Since the moment Dutch had told him to sort things out with Revy he'd been dreading it. He always walked around on egg shells when she was mad. The times he'd stood up to her were so rare they might as well have been fist sized diamonds. Revy scared the shit out of him, it was as simple as that. So why was he so calm? It was like a switch had been flipped in his brain and all his thoughts shifted from meaningless fear and worry into something else. Some sort of oddly focused frame of mind that allowed him to just deal with the situation at hand. Even as he was turning this new development over in his mind he started to talk.

"Revy let's handle this in a different way." Damn he even sounded calm he thought. Nice.

"I'm all ears." she decided to give him one chance to avoid her boot up his ass, just one.

"Since all you have is a feeling and I honestly don't know how to explain what I've been trying to figure out is going on myself, let's try a more direct method."

Fuming, she bit back a few choice words and instead laid back against the door again. She'd try it his way for now. "Still all ears here Rock."

"I want you to ask me questions." he started to explain.

"What the fuck do you think I've been doing jackass!?"

"Specific ones Revy. I want you to think before you go off half cocked on me ok. Think about what has been bothering you. The real stuff and not how you feel, but really specific things. Can you do that?"

Crossing her arms she muttered something truly vile under her breath and then feel into a strained silence as she tried to come up with a question like he wanted. The only thing that came to mind was what Dutch had said on the boat. The things about how Rock handled that job for the brat.

"So that shit with the maid and the brat. You do know lots of people ate a bullet back then right?" She was watching him like a hawk as she waited for his answer. To her surprise it came almost instantly.

"Yes I do."

His voice was level as all get out. Not a single twitch or anything at all. Revy was waiting for him to tense up or stutter, something...anything, but all she got was that simple answer.

"That doesn't bother you?" her anger slowly bleeding away into stunned curiosity. This wasn't like Rock, not at all. He was the biggest pussy she knew.

This time he mulled her question over, one hand running through his black hair. "Yes and no. I didn't want anybody to die, but I knew that was going to happen. There just wasn't a way that everybody was going to make it out. I had to accept that before I could really do anything to help Garcia. Factoring in all the risks helped me come up with a plan that had the best chance of success."

Revy was pretty sure she was half way to the Twilight Zone now. "They died Rock. You do get that don't you?"

With a single nod he acknowledged it. "I do. Like I said, it was unavoidable."

Ok this was just wrong. She knew Rock and this wasn't him. This wasn't her partner talking."You gave the brat a gun."

"Loaded with blanks." he explained in the same level tone he'd had since this little question game had begun, and it was a game he admitted to himself. Every time Revy asked him a direct question it was like a key turned in a lock in his brain and allowed him to give her exactly what she wanted to know. Like it helped steer him down the right path rather than let emotions cloud things up. Not that he wasn't feeling anything, in fact he was very aware of just how much he felt, how much he could understand about not only the answers he should give, but things about Revy too. For instance he knew she was starting to freak out just a little bit after his admission about the blanks. He could tell because he'd heard the soft intake of her breath just then.

"That crazy maid could have-"

He cut her off. "Killed him, yes. I knew that he was the only thing that had a chance of getting through to her. I also knew that there was a chance he wouldn't be able to. I gave him blanks because I knew that Garcia wouldn't have been able to handle it if he actually managed to shoot her. Hurting her would have crushed him. She had to be stopped Revy. Otherwise it was only a matter of time before one of those American soldiers finished her off. She was running on drugs and instinct towards the end. Every person I talked to who had encountered her up to that point painted a pretty clear picture of a woman on the edge, barely hanging on. Garcia would never have been able to deal with Roberta's death. He was just too intent on saving her. He couldn't see the big picture."

Fuck was he serious? Didn't Rock see that he was describing himself right now? Some dumb ass trying to save somebody who wasn't worth saving. What in the hell was going on? "What if she killed the brat Rock?"

His answer came way too fast again.

"Then the shock of it would have sent her over the edge. Most likely a complete mental breakdown. Followed by a quick death at the hands of the soldiers who had already formed up around her while Garcia kept her attention with the gambit I came up with. Either way once Garcia accepted that gun he knew what I wanted him to do. I didn't force him to do it. I only told him that it was the best way I could see for him to have any chance of keeping her alive. He knew all the risks."

Revy was left speechless, just sitting there wondering who in the hell was driving the car right now. He looked like Rock, he sounded like Rock, but there was no way that was Rock over there. It wasn't possible was it?

"Anything else you want to know?" the stranger who looked like her partner asked.

Turning away she let her eyes settle on the passing scenery as the car rumbled down the street. She felt like like puking her guts up and it pissed her off all over again. "Not a goddamn thing Rock."

 **•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

Elsewhere in the city of the walking dead a man made his way through the back alleys. He moved past the filth that clogged the shadowed corners and gutters of Roanapur with the air of a man above it all. He was Japanese and looked to be in his 30s, though stress had given him an air of an older man. The scar that ran down the left side of his face from his cheek, over the corner of his mouth and almost to his chin, was a mark of honor. It represented that he was a hard man living in a hard world. The heat of the tropical climate had the thin white shirt he wore clinging to him like a second skin. The vivid colors of the tattoos that covered almost his entire upper body were showing through the wet fabric. If one had a clearer view they could have seen the woven landscape of cherry blossoms, waterfalls, and a swirling wrathful dragon that coiled its way around his torso until its head reared up in the middle of his back. The hours of work that had gone into the epic piece was a testament to his devotion and service. Something he had not forgotten in these long months of waiting. True to his word he had followed the last order given to him that day, the day he had bowed one last time to Lady Yukio with tears in his eyes. He had honored her wishes and gone to ground just as the others had. The waiting had been a torment he would have given anything to avoid, but it couldn't be helped. He hated every minute of it with a burning passion and now thankfully he was almost done with it. Coming to this shit stain of a city was the last step. The time had nearly come.

His steps brought him down one last alley and to the door at the end. Above it a single light flickered, threatening to give out at any moment. He paused, taking a brief look back the way he'd come to make sure he was alone before knocking. From the other side of the door he heard movement and then a stern voice.

"Go the fuck away!"

Raking the fingers of one hand through his sweat soaked black hair he snarled back. "Yoshita! Open this door now."

Instantly the door was flung open and despite the apparent danger he was actually pleased to see several guns leveled at him once he looked inside. They were being cautious, good. Stepping in he made his way past the men at the door, hearing it shut behind him and the sound of the lock sliding home. Turning to face those gathered he counted ten men in all. How he wished there were more, but fate was cruel it would seem. He let his dark eyes take each one of them in turn, measuring their worth, looking for any sign of hesitation. They each looked back at him with the same fire in their eyes, matching the burning desire that sat rooted in his own. The willful need to finish something started back in Japan.

A lanky man stepped forward. "Mr Inoue it is good to see you after so long."

Inoue gave a nod in agreement. "It is good to see you as well Yoshita. Is this everyone?" He was not able to mask the disappointment in his words.

Yoshita was somber, but he stood proud. "Yes, but it will be more than enough."

Around the room the others agreed, all of them to a man stood ready to fulfill their duty with honor to the family they had sworn their lives to. These were the last few of a once proud group and they would give their lives to see this through to the very end.

Inoue considered these men and was proud to stand among them. "Good. We have waited as we were told, but we wait no more. Though Lady Yukio has left us, we the last of the Washimine clan will see that her final order does not go undone. The last time I saw Lady Yukio she told me that we were all to go to ground, to vanish, and bide our time while she and boss Genji took matters into their own hands. It was her most fervent wish that no more lives be lost within her clan. She put us above her own safety and it is my shame that she had to do so." Gritting his teeth as he looked around at the men he saw that they all would agree with what he said next. "No it is our shame. All of us. Our Lady Yukio and boss Genji left a path for us to follow, a way to atone and find honor as they did. Death is no excuse! Failure no option! Here in this city the Washimine will have revenge!"

There were no shouts of exaltation, only a dark silence that permeated the room. These men were set to one purpose and of a single mind. Those who had wronged them would soon face death at their hands, along with anybody who dared stand in their way.

 **•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

The elevator doors opened with a soft swish once it reached the penthouse. Revy lead Rock out and into the red carpeted halls of the Triad's offices. As they walked they passed Triad members standing at regular intervals down each hall, their black suits and ties in stark contrast to the vivid reds and golds of the décor. As the two of them made their way to Chang's personal office they passed the many dragon statues that sat as if poised to pounce along the way.

"Man has great style, but he sucks at decorating." Revy chuckled, thumping a statue on the nose as she went by. "Every time I come here makes me want to order some damn fried rice an shit."

Rock grimaced just a little, looking around. "I actually can't argue with that."

As they approached an ornate door one of the suited men stepped over and opened it for them. No doubt Chang already knew there were here. He seemed to know everything or at least he would have people believe that. Once inside the office they saw that Chang was alone, standing with his back to them, looking out over the city and its many lights. The sun was the barest hint of a glow that ran along the horizon now and night was coming to lay claim to the world. Ready to swallow it all up.

"Sup boss." Revy quipped with a big grin as she patted the briefcase she carried. "Got your stuff right here."

Chang was smiling as he turned to face them. His dark shades as always hiding his eyes. "Good to see you guys." The cigarette in his mouth bouncing with every word. "Just put it on the desk." Motioning towards the mahogany monstrosity across the room.

"You got it boss." Turning away Revy stepped to the desk to do just that.

While her back was turned she missed the tiny waiver that passed over Chang's face when he locked eyes with Rock. It took the Triad boss only a moment to see that something had changed in the former salary man. This was the first time he'd laid eyes on Rock since the Lovelace fiasco and his gut was telling him that the young man before him was not the same one he'd goaded into taking the job for the kid back then. It was his eyes Chang thought. He could see something hiding behind them. Something all too familiar and dangerous.

"Rock my boy how's it hanging?" Keeping his voice jovial as he stepped around one of the plush couches that dominated the center of the office.

"I'm well Mr Change." Rock answered, taking the hand offered to him and giving it a firm shake. "I hope you can say the same."

"Me? Oh I'm good don't you worry." His smile spreading even further. "I'm always good, but I can always be better." Blowing out a lungful of smoke to go along with a short laugh.

"Glad to hear that sir." Reaching into his shirt pocket, Rock pulled out a pack of smokes and lit one up himself. Enjoying the little rush as the nicotine filled his chest.

Revy moved over to the nearest couch and leaned a hip against the back of it as she brought her hands up to light a cancer stick as well. "Dutch sends his regards." she said, exhaling a thin streamer of smoke that encircled her head.

Taking the cigarette from his lips, Chang stretched his arms high with a loud sigh. "And I'll send Dutch his payment." Still smiling.

"Pleasure doing business with you boss." she said with a mock salute using two fingers.

"Speaking of business." Chang turned his full attention to Rock. "Rock I never did thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

Chang moved closer, putting a hand on the other man's shoulder. "Taking care of that maid for me. I'll be the first to admit that I was sure you were in over your head for a while there, but it all came out in the end. So yeah. Thanks my man for a job well done." Beaming a big grin he studied the Japanese man from behind his shades.

Rock took a few seconds to think, taking a long draw on his cigarette before speaking. "Well sir I have to admit that thanking somebody you intended to use is very kind of you."

Revy came away from the couch like a rocket. "What the fuck Rock!?" The growl rising in her voice.

The two men ignored her, instead focusing wholly on each other. Chang was sure of it now, something was definitely different. He stared Rock down, his smile falling away so that his lips were set in a stern line. For his part Rock wasn't looking away or backing down. He stood there before the leader of the 14K, one of the two most powerful people in Roanapur, and didn't even break a sweat.

"Care to enlighten me Rock?" Though his tone was still jovial there was an undercurrent of tension that now filled the room.

Rock slid the cigarette to one side of his mouth, the ember glowing in time with his breath. "Roberta wasn't the only problem you needed taken care of Mr Chang. Those US soldiers weren't welcome here by any means. If Roberta had started killing them off here, the city would have become a real hot topic in certain offices back in the States. Any time American soldiers die, even during operations that are off the books, its never a good thing. Draws too much attention." Stuffing his hands into his slacks he went on. "The kind of attention you and your backers would not be pleased about."

"Sounds like just part of the job the Lovelace kid needed you for Rock." Chang offered slyly.

"Garcia Lovelace paid me, but the job really came from you Mr Chang and we both know that." Rock calmly pointed out.

Revy was getting pissed and it was taking all her control not to choke the shit out of Rock right now. What the hell was he thinking mouthing off to Chang like that? "Watch yer mouth Rock."

Ignoring her warning, Rock just went right on talking. "The way I see it you needed somebody to set the stage, just like you would have done it, but it had to be somebody that wasn't connected to you. Just in case things went bad, that way you and the Triads were in the clear. Hotel Moscow could have taken care of Roberta. Its what they are trained to do in fact. Soldiers fighting a soldier. Only Roberta used to be a FARC member and killing her might have upset them even if they were here in the city to take care of her themselves. At least that's what everybody thought. Maybe you knew just like I knew, that the leader of those FARC troops never had any intention of killing her, but was going to try and take her back. So with that in mind you pulled some favors and made sure that Miss Belalaika didn't just put a bullet into Roberta. Am I right Mr Chang?"

Damn he was quick. "Wow Rock that's a mighty big assumption." Chang put a smile back on his face.

"It get's better." Rock teased.

"Oh?" This should be good Chang thought.

"Hotel Moscow wasn't the only option for dealing with Roberta. Like I said, we both know the FARC leader sent here to deal with her had no intention of killing her if he could avoid it. No, he wanted to take her back into the fold. Somebody like her would have been too valuable an asset to just destroy and that gave you another problem to worry about. Once the Colombians brought in those FARC troops the balance of power in the city shifted. Suddenly Hotel Moscow and the Triads had a third front to worry about. Which left you Mr Chang with a very big problem on your hands. Could you afford to let the Colombians get their hands on somebody like Roberta again?" Rock paused to take a draw on his smoke before answering his own question. "You couldn't."

Chang whistled long and low. "That sure does sound like a lot of problems there Rock."

With a nod he agreed. "No doubt. That's why you would have made sure to deal with the FARC troops and keep the Colombian's in their place, but without making any overt moves yourself. I know, because that's what I did. Keeping the local Colombian gangs secluded and on high alert with gossip and false information was easy. Just drop the right words so the right ears could hear. Soon enough they were hot on Roberta's trail, meanwhile the FARC troops, being too set on their own mission kept getting in their way. Soon enough they were taking care of each other. Locals and outsiders rarely see eye to eye, even when they work for the same people. Once FARC troops started dying at the hands of the local Colombians it was open season for you. 14K and Hotel Moscow started picking them off as you saw fit. All under the guise of keeping the peace."

"Now that is a very interesting theory you got there Rock." Chang had to give the man credit, he really had done his home work.

"Roanapur functions because it allows for a freedom that organized crime thrives in. Despite the sheer amount of death and vice this city exudes you won't find it mentioned in any newspaper or news broadcast. To the rest of the world its almost like it doesn't even exist. Only those in the know, those with connections, or the unlucky few can find Roanapur. Now let's say Roberta had started killing those US soldiers here. Well then you can bet that the American government would start to take a real good look around and that would not have ended well for those with the most to lose. You weren't going to make a move on Roberta for the same reasons you didn't want Hotel Moscow doing so. You didn't want to tip your hand to the Colombians. Not to mention that neither the Triads or Hotel Moscow were going to try and muscle those US troops at all. Despite Miss Belalaika wanting a true war to fight it just wasn't the right time. As for you, you needed things in this city to keep running smoothly, not going up in flames. No, your backers wouldn't find that good for business by any means."

Revy clenched her fists. "Damn it Rock yer diggin a fuckin hole here."

Chang and Rock kept their eyes locked.

"My what does go on in that head of yours Rock?" Chang asked still smiling, but there the gears were turning in his brain.

Rock wasn't quite done yet, he stood resolute to speak his mind now that he'd started. "Nobody wanted the city to become a real war zone so you needed the outsiders gone and you needed it done fast. You just needed a neutral party to get that done. Somebody you felt you could nudge in all the right ways. A fall guy that everybody wouldn't think twice about over looking even if he was the one making the plans. Nobody would take me seriously right Mr Chang? I'm just a former office boy from Japan who doesn't even carry a gun in the most dangerous city in the world. What kind of dumb ass does that?"

This time Revy almost jumped in between them. "Damn it Rock!"

"Then again Mr Chang I am liked by a surprising number of people here. Influential people. I've gained a reputation as a guy you can trust for the very fact that I don't carry a gun. I'm not a threat and that works for me. That's why you used me to carry out your plans isn't it? You were banking on me being easy to steer and easily forgotten in the long run. Somebody who could get the job done and wouldn't be missed if things went to hell."

Before Revy could step in and punch the shit out of Rock, Chang started laughing. Hand to his gut, head thrown back, laughing. She looked at him and then at Rock, her surprise only growing when Rock joined in with a soft laugh of his own.

"What the fuck am I missing?" she asked the both of them, hands on her denim clad hips, a scowl etching across her face.

All the mirth drained from Rock's features and when he spoke again it was all business. "No need to thank me Mr Chang. I knew from the start what you wanted. You were too heavy handed back in Garcia's room that night. You made it too clear how bad you wanted me to take the job. You were going to use me and I knew it. That's why it was so easy for me to use you."

Now it was Chang's turn to stop laughing, the smile vanishing from his lips for a second time. The office became as quiet as a tomb, even Revy held her breath.

"I hope you understand that it was just part of the job Mr Chang. A necessary undertaking if you will. Knowing that you wanted to use me meant that I could count on you doing everything I asked of you, because it would fit into your plans after all. It would never occur to you that I'd be making my own changes for the end game. I knew Dutch wouldn't move the US soldiers out of the city for me, but if you asked well he'd just have to do it. Bad for business otherwise and we both know how Dutch hates bad business. So I had you call him with the job. It was easy. You weren't even aware that I was going to let the soldiers finish their mission in the Golden Triangle. You were sure that Roberta was going to take care of them for you and keep the drugs flowing for the Triads here. Only that didn't happen. You never expected me to actually stop Roberta did you Mr Chang? Just like you never expected your connection to the coca fields to fall into the custody of the United States. Though I admit that the fact the drugs are still flowing means either you got another connection in place fast or you made a new friend with whoever took over those fields."

Chang stepped back from Rock, a fresh smile forming, and turned to walk to his desk. Leaning over it he crushed out his cigarette in the ashtray before turning to lean back against the desk, folding his hands behind his head, thinking over everything he'd just heard.

"Impressive Rock." Giving a chuckle he threw up his hands in a sheepish show of defeat. "You got me. What can I say?"

Rock walked over and put his own cigarette out in the ashtray. Standing next to the leader of the 14K he seemed to deflate now that he'd said his piece.

"Nothing Mr Chang. I don't hold any grudge against you at all." he admitted.

Chang's brows arched. "You don't eh?"

"No sir I don't. It was a smart move. If I had been in your position I'd have done the same thing."

Revy was damn sure her night could not get any stranger than it already had. Watching the two of them standing over there grinning like loons she was starting to wonder if she was really awake or drunk somewhere and sleeping it off.

 **•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

Boris strode down the hall with the same grim visage he always carried. He was not the sort of man to speak without cause, nor did he mince words when he did. He was a man of action and fierce loyalty. His very life belonged to one person, just one in all the world, his Kapitan. There was nothing he would not do, nothing he would not endure, once her orders were given voice. So it was with no small amount of regret that he was bringing her bad news this night.

Pausing at the door to the office he knocked loudly with three precise raps of his knuckles.

"Enter."

The voice from the other side was brisk and firm. Boris let himself in, pulling the door closed behind him. Habit sent his eyes searching over the office looking for anything out of sorts. He was a trained soldier, one of the best, and it was his personal vow to make sure his Kapitan's safety was always assured. Not that the woman was without her own means of protecting herself. After all she was one of the most fearsome people he had ever met in his life.

The office was well furnished in contrast to the spartan attitude one might expect from a woman who had been molded by the Russian military. Bookshelves lined one wall entirely. Thick Persian rugs muted his footsteps as he approached the expansive desk that nestled itself facing the length of the room. A matching set of burgundy colored furniture was the center piece of the office, the table that was surrounded by the seating held a fine crystal decanter assortment along with a few bottles of expensive brandy. The windows were shaded and the thick curtains drawn shut despite the sun having long since found its way below the horizon. It was at one of the tall windows that she stood, his Kapitan. Her blond hair fell well past her waist, held up in a ponytail that formed a waterfall of silken tresses. It was one of the few feminine qualities she still allowed herself to take pleasure in. That and her acute fashion sense that served to heighten all her best physical qualities despite the many scars that marred her body. Balalaika turned to greet her Sergeant, offering the barest hint of a smile.

"You have something to report Sergeant?" she asked coolly.

Boris felt the urge to snap to attention, but remained relaxed. This was not an official mandate after all, but a common update on the current situation. "Yes Kapitan." His deep grizzled voice filling the room.

Crossing her arms under her ample chest Balalaika tilted her head just a little to one side. Taking note of a few spatters of crimson dotting the left cheek of the man standing before her. "I see you took things into your own hands Sergeant. Can I assume then that our guest has finished with our questions?" A touch of humor finding its way into her words.

Lifting a hand to touch his face, to the spot his Kapitan was so pointedly staring at. Boris wiped at the area and then looked to his fingers and saw the dried blood that had flaked off.

"Yes." Taking out a handkerchief to clean both his face and hand before finishing his report. "Unfortunately he said nothing. Not a single word. Despite our best efforts all we managed to do was get him to scream. In the end he simply could not withstand it. He took his last breath approximately one and a half hours ago. I came straight here."

Balalaika pursed her lips in thought. Two full days of interrogation with nothing concrete to show for it. She knew it wasn't for a lack of effort or skill on the part of her men. So the fellow must have been quite the difficult nut to crack.

"Hmm...Perhaps he gave us something after all." she mused aloud.

"I'm sorry Kapitan, but the man never uttered a single word. I swear it to you. Not in any language. We were sure to record the questioning if you would like to review our methods. The failure is mine." Boris truly hated letting her down like this.

Dropping a hand to her shapely hip, the woman who ruled Hotel Moscow scoffed at the very idea. "Do not belittle yourself Sergeant. You have not failed me. I know how thorough you are. In fact I'd say that given your expertise in the matter that if our guest remained silent after your tender care then there was a very good reason. His silence has told me more than he meant to."

Not following her words, Boris gave voice to his question. "What do you mean Kapitan?"

The striking blond woman turned back to the window, one slender finger parting the heavy drapes so she could look out over the city and its myriad of lights. "It tells me that he had something to protect. A secret he was willing to carry to the grave. A single man with a suicide mission would have no reason to remain quiet. There would be nothing to gain from it. In fact he would have taken the opportunity to at the very least expound upon his reasons. Define his end as it were. However our guest refused such a chance. Instead he went screaming into the gates of Hell rather than share anything with us. This tells me that he is not alone. Somewhere out there others are lying in wait. Hidden amid the nameless masses that haunt this city of the dead."

Understanding only made him feel all the worse for not having broken the man. "What will we do now?"

A rather fetching smile spread slowly over her lips and not even the large scar that covered almost the entire right side of her face could diminish her fierce beauty. "We bide our time Sergeant. We are always prepared to entertain any who would come to our doors are we not?"

"Yes we are Kapitan." he affirmed respectfully.

"Good. Then it is settled." Bringing her finger to her lips she tapped it lightly as a thought came to her. "Though I suppose I could have a little talk with Rock. After all it has been a while since I last saw the Lagoon Company's spokesman. I'm sure he would find this quite interesting indeed." Yes she thought, he most certainly would.

 **•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•←←←→→→•**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well there you have it. My second ever attempt at a fan fic. If you find that you want to read more let me know. Depending on how interested people are in this will effect the rate of updates. Thank you for taking the time to read my work.


End file.
